


Drunk On You

by midnight_melodies



Category: Dani/Jamie - Fandom, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bly Manor, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pub Date, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, damie - Freeform, dani is a top in this one, jamie is a bottom, jamie secretly loves being topped, lesbian smut, night out, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform, tipsy dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: “Alright, time to get you home,” Jamie says, and watches and a small frown form on her girlfriend’s face.“Don’t give me that look, I think you’ve had enough, love.” She gestures towards the empty glass in front of her, which has already been refilled a couple of times.“Not enough of you,” Dani grins, and it makes Jamie laugh. God, could this woman be any more adorable?“Well lucky for you I’m not going anywhere.”A night out at the pub down the street leads to tipsy Dani, unable to get enough of her girlfriend. Jamie is reminded of how much she secretly likes it when Dani takes control.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place over a year after Bly, when Dani and Jamie are happy and living in America together.)
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading, as always let me know what you think in the comments! :)

“You’re prettyyy,” Dani smiles, gazing across the table at her girlfriend. “Have I ever told you that?” 

Jamie laughs, taking a sip of her beer and meeting Dani’s eyes over the glass. 

“Yeah, once or twice, love.” Jamie responds, laughing softly. 

It’s a small pub, a little crowded, but that just makes it even cozier. The walls are made of brick, and red velvet curtains hang on the windows. Candles flicker on every table, and a large fireplace crackles in the centre of the room. Although they’re still in America, this pub takes them both right back to England. Back to their first date in the little town of Bly, in fact. 

They’ve been here at least a couple of hours now and they’ve both had a few drinks as well as their dinner, but Dani is more of a lightweight so it hits her differently. Jamie knows this, from their year and a half together, and she secretly loves when Dani is tipsy. It makes her slur her words just the slightest bit, and she’s much more clingy than usual. And not to mention another welcomed side effect is that it makes her a little extra…well, horny, to be completely honest. 

“Do you remember our first date?” Jamie asks, leaning closer and resting her chin in her hand. 

The chatter is loud in the pub, a mixture of thirty people’s conversations, but it’s comforting. Plus, it means she can be closer to Dani without anyone expecting anything. 

“Of course I do!” Dani acts shocked, slapping the brunettes arm playfully. 

“It was the day you brought me awful coffee at 6am for ‘no particular reason’, if I’m remembering correctly…” Jamie teases, a smirk forming on her lips. One that Dani was desperate to wipe off. 

“Oh shut up,” she scoffs, “You loved it.” 

“I can’t deny that, Poppins.” 

Dani smiles, it’s crazy what that nickname still does to her after all this time. 

“That pub in Bly was a bit like this one, wasn’t it?”

“It was.” Jamie nods. “The fireplace, the brick walls, the candlelight. Only thing missing is my flat above it.”

“Mmm, now that was my favourite part of the night by far.”

Jamie cocks an eyebrow at her. “Was it now?” 

Dani nods smugly. “You need reminding of what happened there?” She lowers her voice, leaning so she’s whispering into Jamie’s ear. “How you lead me upstairs, and showed me around, and poured us some wine, and then how we kissed by the window and the counter and against the wall….” 

“Shh,” Jamie hushes her, not sure where three-pints-in Dani was about to take this. “Maybe you can remind me how the rest of the night went when we get home, yeah?”

Dani rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, an adorable devilish grin spreading. “Oh, you’re no fun, I think I should tell you now.” 

Just then, a waitress appeared at their table to ask if they wanted refills. Jamie figured they better get home, so she told her they were ready for the bill. 

“Alright, time to get you home,” Jamie says, and watches and a small frown form on her girlfriend’s face. “Don’t give me that look, you’ve had enough I think, love.” She gestures towards the empty glass in front of her, which has already been refilled a couple of times.

“Not enough of you,” Dani grins, and it makes Jamie laugh. God, could this woman be any more adorable?

“Well lucky for you I’m not going anywhere.”

After they’ve paid and tipped their server, they leave the cozy pub and enter the autumn air. It’s a chilly November night, but it’s only a couple of blocks back to their apartment.  
“Brrr, it’s cold out here,” Dani shivers, and Jamie wraps an arm around her to make sure she’s warm enough. They make their way down the street towards home.  
It’s quiet for 11pm on a Saturday evening, perhaps due to the weather turning wintry, but they can hear loud music drifting out of bars they pass.  
Jamie hopes they look like two best friends walking home from a night out, because why wouldn’t they? She dreams of a time when they can walk holding hands in public, but that hasn’t happened yet. They have to put their safety above anything else, and she would never risk that. 

They reach their apartment, climb the stairs, and Jamie unlocks the door, holding it open for Dani to enter. 

“That was fun,” Dani says, taking off her coat and hanging it up. Jamie does the same, and they slide out of their boots as well. 

“It was,” the brunette agrees. “I like taking you out on dates.” 

“Excuse me, but I’m pretty sure I was the one taking you out tonight.” Dani argues. 

“Nice try, but I paid, remember?” 

There’s that smug look again, and Dani wants to get rid of it. Her full lips are bent in a teasing smirk, her eyebrows raised just slightly. She has a love-hate relationship with Jamie’s smug face, and she decides she wants to shut her up. 

“Yes, you’re quite the gentleman,” she plays along, approaching Jamie slowly. “But I asked you out on our first date, so I win.” 

Jamie laughs, and Dani is in front of her now, pressing her against the wall behind her. 

“Oh, is that how we’re playing?” She asks against the blonde’s lips. 

Dani kisses her, and it’s intense from the start. She can taste alcohol on her lips and smell her perfume, and her senses suddenly feel overwhelmed as Dani slips her tongue into her mouth. Her own hands settle on Dani’s waist, while hers slide under Jamie’s shirt. Cold fingers rub the bare skin on her waist and she shivers. She feels Dani bite on her bottom lip and hears herself moan, which leaves Dani smirking. 

“Someone’s eager tonight huh?” The blonde teases, her hands finding the hem of Jamie’s t shirt and pulling it over her head. 

“Yeah, I think someone had one too many pints,” Jamie laughs, but it earns her a not so gentle nibble on her neck. That will definitely leave a mark in the morning, but she can’t bring herself to care in the slightest. 

Dani takes both of Jamie’s hands and brings them up over her head, pressing closer into her body. It’s usually Jamie being dominant, but she has to admit she loves it when the roles are reversed every now and then. There’s just something about her sweet, innocent, blonde American proving who’s in charge. 

And for Dani, she loves being controlled by Jamie but god, she also loves to surprise her by taking the lead. It’s a whole different experience to have her panting, pressed against the wall while she trails wet kisses down her neck. 

“Dani…” Jamie moans breathily, feeling the blonde’s tongue swirling around her naked chest. If her hands weren’t pinned above her head, they’d be in a hundred other places right now. Dani sucks and nibbles on her skin, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. 

When Dani removes her hands from the wall and reaches for the button of Jamie’s jeans, Jamie takes her chance. With her now free hands, she reaches for whatever part of Dani she can reach, grasping her hips and her ass desperately. She’s glad that Dani is either too busy or just nice enough to let her touch her because wow, she would have gone crazy if not.  
The jeans aren’t removed, just unbuttoned so that Dani can slide her hand inside them. When she does Jamie groans, she wasn’t aware of how ready she was.

“Mmm look how wet you are for me,” Dani grins, trailing her fingers through Jamie’s folds. 

“Fuck, I…Dani-” Jamie begs, craving the other woman’s touch where she needs it most. 

“What do you want, baby?” The blonde asks confidently, and just her tone of voice is almost too much. Jamie normally isn’t one for begging, but she’ll do anything right now.

“I want you to-” It’s difficult to form a sentence with Dani’s lips sucking on her neck and her fingers teasing cruelly in her underwear. “I need you to fuck me… please…”

“Good girl,” Dani replies, finally sliding two fingers inside her and thrusting hard. Jamie groans, and her hips start grinding in rhythm with the other woman’s fingers. She tangles her hands in Dan’s hair, pulling her back up to meet her lips. Their tongues crash together in a rush of desperation, and Jamie knows she isn’t going to last long. Dani feels her clenching around her fingers, and she speeds up her pace until Jamie lets out a loud moan. 

“Fuck,” she breathes, “Jesus, Dani, I-“ The blonde muffles her words with her lips, pressing against her body to support her as she falls apart. Jamie comes hard, throwing her head back against the wall and clutching onto Dani to keep her legs from falling beneath her. 

When her breathing is steady again, she opens her eyes and sees Dani slowly lift her fingers out of her jeans. Bringing them to her mouth, she sucks them clean, causing Jamie to bit her lip. 

“God you’re hot,” she pants, and Dani giggles. 

“Come on,” she says, taking Jamie’s hands and pulling her into the bedroom down the hall, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

They make it into the room between messy kisses, and when they do Dani slides Jamie’s jeans down her legs for her to kick them aside. She pushes Jamie playfully onto the bed, then climbs on top of Her, straddling her hips. Their lips connect again immediately, and Dani sucks on Jamie’s bottom lip. She reaches for the brunette’s hands once more, placing them on the headboard. Jamie complies, holding on to it, understanding they need to stay there. 

Dani starts kissing down her neck, then her chest, stopping to suck and nibble. She trails her tongue down her stomach, feeling Jamie’s chest heave under her mouth. When she reaches her waist, Jamie spreads her legs open for Dani to leave slow kisses along her inner thighs. 

Unintentionally, one of Jamie’s hands falls from the headboard and reaches for the mess of blonde hair between her legs, for something to cling on to. She immediately regrets it, because Dani pulls away from her body completely, leaving Jamie whining. 

“Uh uh,” Dani tells her sternly, “You don’t get to touch.” 

She returns her girlfriend’s hand to the where it belongs above her head, then gets back to work. Her breaths are hot against Jamie’s centre, and she hears a groan from above when she finally connects her mouth to her wetness. 

“Oh god,” Jamie moans. Dani trails her tongue up and down, tasting her girlfriend. She takes in all the strained noises from above; she’s certain she’ll never get tired of listening to her lover.  
When she finds Jamie’s clit and starts to suck, she feels her body writhe beneath her. She’s squirming, and Dani knows she must be dying to touch her. As praise for being good, she reaches a hand up to squeeze Jamie’s chest while she continues to eat her out. 

Jamie’s hips are thrusting up off the mattress, desperate for more. It’s torture not being able to touch Dani all over like she usually does, but somehow it’s outrageously hot just the same.  
Sensing what she needs, Dani slides two fingers inside her as well, continuing to use her tongue. She hears a breathy string of curse words from above her as the other woman approaches her climax. 

“Fuck!” She yells as Dani continues the pace of her fingers and tongue, feeling Jamie tighten around her. With one last thrust, her hips fall back on the mattress and her back arches. Her vision clouds for a few seconds, the sensation of Dani filling her up while she’s forbidden from touching her is all too much. God, this woman really knows how to make her fall apart. 

“Jesus Dani,” she pants, “You’ve gotten pretty fucking good at that.” 

The blonde climbs back up to join her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“I learned from the best,” she grins, placing soft kisses along Jamie’s jawline. “And you were so good for me tonight.”

Finally, Jamie drops her hands from where they’ve so obediently been clinging to the headboard. She wraps them around Dani, caressing all the soft skin she can reach, then flips them over once she’s caught her breath. 

“Your turn,” Jamie breathes against the blonde’s lips. “And why the fuck do you still have clothes on?” 

“I was a little busy,” Dani defends herself, and Jamie shrugs. She pulls Dani’s sweater over her head, then slides her jeans down her legs when she lifts her hips up. She wastes no time laying kisses down her neck and chest, stopping to bite gently where she knows Dani loves it, earning soft moans. She moves down her body, taking the waistband of Dani’s underwear in her teeth and pulling it down her legs. 

Dani is breathing fast already, she knows she won’t last very long. Getting Jamie off always works her up more than she expects. A loud groan escapes her when Jamie’s mouth finds her clit and swirls her tongue around it. 

“More babe…please” Dani gasps, and Jamie slides two fingers inside her easily, starting to thrust. The other woman’s hips grind down against Jamie’s mouth and hand, searching for more. She can never get enough of her, no matter how much she tries. In an effort to keep her focus, Jamie’s hands reach up to grip Dani’s hips, keeping them still so she can complete the task at hand without being accidentally pushed around. 

She feels Dani’s hands grasp at her curly hair, tangling themselves to keep her head where she needs it. Jamie speeds up her rhythm, sucking and licking her clit as she fucks her. She adds another finger, arching them to hit the spot that makes Dani fall apart.

“Yes…fuck yes Jamie! Oh god, right there! ” Dani’s cries echo in the bedroom as her orgasm hits her, hips moving uncontrollably and hands pulling Jamie’s hair so hard it almost hurts. 

The brunette grins against her, removing her fingers slowly and kissing her way back up to lay beside Dani. Her breaths are heavy, and her forehead is shiny with sweat. Jamie lies beside her, draping an arm across her naked body while she catches her breath. 

“Holy shit,” Dani finally manages, opening her eyes again. 

Jamie laughs, sitting up for a second to pull the covers over their intertwined bodies. She imagines Dani is just as, if not more, exhausted as she is. Dani turns to face Jamie, wrapping a keg around hers to keep her close and settling into her chest. 

“Don’t tell anyone cause it’ll ruin my persona,” Jamie jokes, “But I fucking love it when you take control.” 

“Oh I can tell, babe. I know all your secrets.” Dani giggles. It makes her swell with pride to have so much of an effect on Jamie, and she loves having that secret in her back pocket to bring out now and then. 

“Alright, let’s get some rest, Poppins. I think we both deserve some sleep after that.” 

“Mhmm,” Dani yawns, nuzzling closer into the brunette’s neck. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Jamie whispers, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
Before they know it, both women are fast asleep, completely at peace, wrapped up in one another.


End file.
